The Perfect Life
by LilyLunaRose
Summary: Taylor Leafe has the perfect life. Come with her on the most memorable moments of it from: The first date to the birth of her children.
1. Chapter 1

'Well this is it' I thought, as I got ready for my date with Carson. Carson was this amazing guy that I had met at the market about a week earlier. He was about 6.1, a good four inches taller than me and he had blond hair that went down to his ears in a windswept fashion. His eyes were deep water blue that glistened in the sunlight.

I wasn't even dressed yet when the doorbell rang. 'Crap' I thought, he was outside my door and I wasn't even ready yet I looked at my phone, it was already 7:30. I ran to the front door with a towel wrapped around me.

"Hi" he said "Hey, I'm not ready quite yet" acknowledging the towel wrapped around my body "You can just sit anywhere, and there are cans of pop in the fridge if you want" I told him

I looked through my closet until I found my white par of shorts that went down to my knees and my white and pink floral print tank top.

I quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed a hair elastic and put my straight blonde hair into a ponytail. I went into the living room.

" You look great" I jumped I had totally forgotten that Carson was sitting on my couch. "Umm, thank you" I said, I was totally lost for words. There was a gorgeous man sitting on my couch, and I was lost for words, the worst possible time for this to happen.

We left at around 8:oo from my apartment. He had the most amazing car. A 1998 black Chevrolet Camaro. That has always been my favorite car.

"Do you have any pets?" He asked me "Yes, I have two cats and a Horse named Whisper" "Really? I love horses my parents never let us get one because of money but I have always wanted one" Carson said.

" Where are we going?" I asked, "To the summer night carnival at Freedom Shores" he said. Freedom Shores Carnival was the most sought out carnival in Vernon. "But first McDonalds" I looked at him confused. McDonalds was my favorite fast food restaurant. Well it is really the only fast food restaurant I would go to. I found every other one repulsive. My family thinks I'm strange for that.

"How did you know that I like McDonalds?" I asked him "Katie's husband James is my best friend so I kind of just asked them" He said shyly. Katie was my best friend. She was around the same height as me. She had brown eyes and brown hair. Her skin was a light mocha. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere before the day at the market" I started laughing and he stared laughing too.

We both ordered a double cheeseburger meal but I got mine super sized. We had ordered from the drive thru so we could go straight to the carnival.

"so what do you want to do first?" he asked me "I don't know, do you like roller coasters?" "Yea totally" so we went onto the roller coaster. Afterwards we went to sit on a blanket he had brought and we pulled out our McDonalds and just sat together and watched the fireworks. I don't know but he was special in some certsin way. I thought that he was the most amazing person I have ever met 


	2. Chapter 2

I had been dating Carson for over a year already, and I already knew I loved him. Carson Drake was the most amazing guy I have ever met. He makes every date seem like our first. Always showing me something amazing and always a new surprise about him. My parents let him have his new horse, Jessie at their barn. It was amazing.

Tonight I was going out for my birthday dinner with Carson. I'm only twenty-five years old and I have already gotten all I could hope for. An amazing guy and great animals, a loving family and a good paying job. My life couldn't be any better. Or atleast that's what I thought.

It was only three-thirty but I had already started getting ready. Since I loved Boston Pizza we were going there (or so I thought). I wore a strapless white dress that went down to my knees; it had brown lacing around the waist and a brown underskirt. It was so cute. I heard the door open.

"Be right there" I called out from the bathroom. I turned off my hair curler and looked up. Carson was standing behind me in a blue-stripped flannel button up shirt; his jeans were dark blue with a light beige stitching. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I reached back and wrapped my arms around his. I felt something in his pocket 'My present' I thought. He tilted my head up and leaned in to kiss me. As we walked to his car he grabbed my hand

"I love you" he whispered and wrapped me in a hug and carried me to the car "Stop" I yelled laughing. When we got in the car he put in my Stiff Dylan's CD. The Stiff Dylan's were amazing. Carson handed me a blindfold.

"Put it on" He said "Why?" "Just do it" so I put it on. I couldn't tell how long we had been driving for but eventually we got there. "Stay there" He said and got out of the car "I'll get you when I'm ready" I wondered what that could've meant. A few minutes later he was back. He took my hand and leaded me out of the car. "Take off your blindfold." So I did and I saw Whisper my white Arabian mare was standing there with James (Katie's husband) I looked over and wondered where Katie was. Whisper looked so elegant in her Black English saddle with the navy blue blanket underneath.

"Get on" he said. I was wondering why we were in the middle of a starbucks parking lot. Carson then asked me to put my blindfold back on so I did that also. We walked for about thirty minutes him talking to Whisper and me. I smelled salt. When I took off the blindfold I saw the most gorgeous view.

The sun was just setting over the horizon. Orange, Pink, gold and purple flashed across the water. The ocean waves were being pulled in on the beach was a table set up for two and Katie was in a waitress dress with a tray. Just then james pulled up with the truck and traioler and we sat down.

After we had eaten our main course I went to finish my red wine. Something was in my mouth. I took it out. It was a small gold ring with one medium sized clear diamond on it with three small ones on either side. On the back it had engraved 'Forever mine I want you to be, marry me' I looked up with tears in my eyes to see him on one knee. "Taylor, I'd be lost without you do me a honor and be my bride?" he asked "YES" I screamed and I jumped in his arms and kissed him.  
> <p>


End file.
